Ocultando Mentiras
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Una vida llena de arrepentimientos solo podía acabar viendo la vida de sus seres queridos tratando de ser felices mientras ella se vuelve a arrepentir de no seguir sus deseos en su tiempo.


**Fanfic AU/Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

Nunca nadie sabe de quien ni como se va a enamorar de una persona, ni menos como va a ser esta contigo en el ámbito amoroso. Aunque tras de ti hayan más de mil amores en tu pasado o seas el fracasado más deplorante en el amor, al menos una ves en la vida te habrás de enamorar.

Mitsuba no era una excepción, ella era bien querida por todo el área de Bushu donde vivía siendo el sustento de una antigua familia de samuráis donde su papá termino siendo un ronin suicida y su madre huyendo para crear una nueva vida dejando atrás a su esposo medio muerto y a sus hijos que necesitaban urgentemente a alguien que los apoyara en todo. Trágicamente cuando cumplió los trece años su padre termino colgando de un árbol con una soga al cuello y ella como la única familia de su hermano menor quien a penas sabía lo que sucedía en casa y ya trataba de huir de ella.

¿Quién había sido en su vida anterior para terminar con toda su suerte para esta vida? Aunque no lo quisiera afrontar ella quería salir de ese agujero negro donde la habían adentrado sus padres desde muy pequeña. Trataba que su pequeño Sou-chan no viera esta miseria de vida que llevaban gracias al apoyo de la gente pero se derrumbo cuando el único amigo de su hermano –el cual era muy grande para él– se dio cuenta de todo lo que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa y el picante que echaba en sus comidas.

Kondo Isao fue el primero en la larga lista de personas que no pudo engañar con su sonrisa, pero fue un gran apoyo para ella. Él era quien daba de comer a Sougo cuando ella tenía que arreglárselas para encontrar comida para el siguiente día. Él cubría los gastos médicos de la débil salud de la mayor de los Okita. Él era un buen amigo para Sougo ya que cuidaba de su espalda cuando demás niños lo molestaban en la escuela del templo.

Y ella podría creer que su primer amor fue con Kondo Isao que fue su salvador en todo aspecto en su corta vida. Pero justo cuando estaba en el limite de confundir sus sentimientos por el hombre y cometer la posible gran equivocación de su vida conoció a ese hombre indomable con el que tuvo un flechazo la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron cuando él entregó a un Sougo magullado aullando de dolor. Aquel joven no tenía parecido con nadie que podía haber conocido antes, pero sentía que sus facciones estaban gravadas de antemano en sus memorias para que en cada suspiro de amor que soltara viniera a su mente esos ariscos ojos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Una parte de ella era masoquista pues todos (incluyéndola) sabían que Hijikata Tōshiro tenía sentimientos de amor hacía Okita Mitsuba, pero evitaban hablar de eso por propia petición del hermano menor de la señorita, e indirectamente ella también había pedido eso. Sufrir por amor era más doloroso que la enfermedad que le estaba carcomiendo la vida poco a poco.

Pensaba –en su lado más oscuro de su mente– que él la llevaría con ella a Edo y tendrían una vida tranquila aka armoniosa en la capital pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible pues él no la quería involucrar en sus problemas de policía. Que vacía se sintió cuando vio que todos sus amigos se marchaban de Kyoto, tan vacía como plena pues sabía que los lobos bajaban de la montaña para cazar en los valles bajos.

La conmoción de sentimientos la hacían colapsar cada vez que pensaba en ese joven que se marchó con su corazón en un viaje del cual nunca se podrían encontrar; y fue en una de esas crisis cuando conoció a aquel hombre tan amable que la hizo dudar.

¿Realmente amaba a Tōshiro-san? Y si lo hacía ¿por qué estaba aceptando casarse con otro hombre? Cuando lo conversó con su única amiga en toda Kyoto resulto que ella le explicó que trataba de olvidar a su primer amor para así no sufrir al terminar de aceptar que él no estaba allí con ella felizmente viviendo.

Omiu era una chica muy sabia en términos del amor, había escapado de su casa a los quince años porque no quería casarse con el corredor de arroz de su familia ya que él era un hombre mayor para ella que además estaba enamorado de su madre. Esa vida si que ha de ser difícil.

Aunque cada vez que veía a un gato solitario caminando por la calle le recordaba a ese chico de cabello largo. Oh que horrible maldición había puesto en ella para que no dejara de pensar en él en ningún solo momentos, pero cuando finalmente lo hacía por unos segundos algo o alguien le recordaba a él. Últimamente venía siendo su actual prometido quien le había dicho que debían ir a Edo para conocer a la familia de este y al hermano menor de ella.

Cuando se encontró con Sougo lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermanito que ya hace tres años que veía, estaba muy bien con respecto a salud y también emocional, según lo que veía ya que el "amigo" que le presento era alguien que se veía muy confiable –pero aun estaba con su manía de ser amigo de personas mucho mayores que él–.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando frente a ella estaba Hijikata Tōshiro gritándole a un chico de una manera poco amigable pero aún ella notaba los sentimientos de querer que el Shinsengumi fuera por buenos caminos, seguía siendo tan básico que se volvió a enamorar de él en el segundo en que lo vio nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta de estar viendo a otro chico como hombre si en menos de un mes iba a contraer nupcias? Quería golpearse mentalmente pero no lo hacía ya que estaba pendiente de encontrar su mirada con la del ya hombre frente a ella, pero para ser sinceros él esquivaba las miradas con ella y Mitsuba sabía de ello.

Los días pasaban en evitar las miradas del otro y esto no pasaba desapercibido en el cuartel de la policía de hecho era un secreto a voces que acallaba el capitán Okita con sus constantes amenazas de muerte si decían algo más de su amada hermana y el bastardo del vice-comandante.

No había que avisar que Okita Sougo se encontraba en la espada y la pared, pues el prometido de Mitsuba no le agradaba para nada era como si ocultara algo a todo el mundo, pero aguantaba las ganas de poner su espada en el cuello del aquel "comerciante" para que comenzara a recitar sus delitos como todos los idiotas criminales lo hacían -menos los Jouishishi de cierto modo le agradaban ese tipo de criminales pues eran buenos samuráis-. Fue ahí, cuando visitó a la familia del hombre que se dió cuenta de que este estaba haciendo algo ilegal pero debía actuar como un iluso ante toda la evidencia en sus ojos.

─ Le haces algo y juro que te mato ─cuando soltó esta frase estaban solos bebiendo sake, pero la mirada asesina del capitán no mostraba que era una broma, él no mostraba esa mirada a su hermana y ella tampoco sabía que su hermano menor había matado a tanta gente como lo había hecho, pero ese idiota debía ser cauteloso si no quería morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos de él y -aunque no quiera aceptarlo- Hijikata-san.

De un día para otro el vice-comandante se comportaba diferente, le dirigía miradas furtivas a su antigua no-amante mientras le daba sonrisas de la misma manera, era más atento y cariñoso a su forma. Tal vez él se dio cuenta de que le quedaban pocos días de vida junto a sus seres queridos, pero ella era una muy buena actriz y solo Sougo era capaz de descifrar su acto escénico.

Ella siguió con su falsa careta de que no le afectaba nada pero en las noches se escuchaban los sollozos ahogados provenientes de su habitación. Se culpaba de no haber seguido su verdadero deseo, ahora iba a morir siendo la prometida de un hombre al que no ama, mientras que su verdadero amor en ese momento estaba en una persecución a Joushishis que ella sabía que era su... prometido.

Que malo había sido el destino con ella, que mierda había sido la vida para tratarla así. Final de cuentas ella era egoísta y quería todo para ella desde pequeña pero con su mala interpretación de querer ser una chica pulcra y prolija que nunca mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos uno de sus deseos estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Sou-chan estaba siendo un buen hombre y estaba siguiendo un buen camino junto a la gente que quería.

Mientras que ahí. Su primer deseo egoísta estaba frente a su tumba llorando mientras que apretaba hacía sí un viejo obi que había usado cuando lo conoció esa despejada tarde en Bushu, quería abrazarlo estar junto a él mientras lo besaba quería ser suya quería tenerlo a él amarrado como si alguien fuera a quitárselo, pero lastimosamente los seres vivos no deben estar con los muertos porque si fuera así... sus almas estarían juntas finalmente.

* * *

 **¡Finalmente lo he terminado y he subido! Mierda... creo que me derrito... Bueno, aquí un HijiMitsu que tenía en mi lista de pendientes con una chica que me escribió en un review. Al final me imaginé una necrofilia... diaj. Hice a Mitsuba de una manera más humana con deseos y prohibiciones, depresiones y arrepentimientos; así que ¿les gustó esta nueva Micchan? Aclaración: Cuando me refiero a los Shinsengumi con la frase: "... los lobos bajan de la montaña a cazar al valle" o algo así, es porque los Shinsengumi se autodenominaban los Lobos de Mibu y también ahí otro porque Gin-chan les dice perros del bakufu aunque este termino fue para todos los seguidores del Bakumatsu. Otra cosa... si les gustan estos personajes (los Shinsengumi) véanse o Rurouni Kenshin ó Hakuoki... aun no supero la muerte de Souji. Y dato curioso... para hacer este fic en las últimas partes Destino de Ana Gabriel. ¡SALUDO A LA GENTE DE MÉXICO QUE LEE MIS FIC!**

 **Ahora sí. Bye Bee**


End file.
